ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Jameson
Benjamin Joseph Jameson (born October 26, 1980) is a retired American professional wrestler. Jameson wrestled for various federations including several stints with Total Non-stop Action Wrestling, where he won his first and only world championship. Throughout his career, Jameson also ran his own federations, including All Magnitude X Wrestling and Empire Wrestling before announcing his retirement in November 2011. Early life Jameson was born in Des Moines, Iowa. At the age of four, Jameson and his parents moved to southern California where they wanted to further their respective careers. Lettering in basketball and football during high school, Jameson attended the University of California, Los Angeles but as a walk-on. Unfortunately, he ropped out during his junior year to pursuit a wrestling career. Jameson was scouted by Frank Richards at a gym in Los Angeles and trained for seven months. Wrestling career 'Early career' Jameson made his career debut at a house shows for Extreme Wrestling Corporation under his real name, Benjamin Jameson. His gimmick was that of a fan favorite, wrestling against villains. After making two appearances, Jameson did not receive a contract to wrestle on live television and ultimately left EWC. Jameson made sporadic appearances for other federations throughout his career, including All Magnitude X Wrestling and Absolute Impact Wrestling in 2006 and Enforced Wrestling Alliance in 2008. He has also portrayed on-screen character roles, such as a Commissioner for Ring of Honor and a General Manager in World Championship Wrestling. 'Total Non-stop Action Wrestling (2006-11)' After a week of unemployment, Jameson was quickly spotted by Total Non-stop Action Wrestling. He made his first appearance under the name Triple X and teamed with his best friend Terence Jackson, who was known as T-Jay. The duo formed an alliance with Sting, Brock Lesnar, and Juelz Santana, calling themselves Wolfpac. A month after debuting for TNA, Triple X and the rest of his group members were drafted to [http://tnaworld2009.angelfire.com/impactresults.html Impact] as the federation had split its roster into two halves. Winning a series of qualifying matches, Triple X qualified to enter a three-way match to win the inaugural TNA World Championship where he unfortunately lost against the Enforcer and the Game. He was visibly upset after the match and did not appear on television for the next four weeks. After a month long absence, Triple X returned as Triple X and entered in a feud against his former Wolfpac partner, Sting. The feud ended abruptly, however, as Triple X chose to leave TNA by the end of May. Three months after leaving TNA, several vignettes aired on both [http://www.angelfire.com/planet/nwatnaaim/tv_results.htm Xplosion] and Impact to promote Jameson's return to TNA. Billed as the "hottest free agent in professional wrestling," Jameson return to the company under his real name. After weeks of indecision, Jameson chose to sign with Impact where he engaged in a memorable feud against the Rock. The rivalry, however, shortly ended because of the Rock's acting career while Jameson had suffered a minor muscle tear in back. After a three-month hiatus, Jameson returned to Impact but would appear with a sling on his arm and only appeared in promos and backstage segments. Meanwhile, Jameson formed an on-screen and off-screen relationship with Stormy, the General Manager of Impact. Sting, the ex-husband of Stormy, found out about their relationship and confronted Jameson. Jameson would turn heel for the first time in his career when he cost Sting the TNA World Championship. Because of this, Jameson formed an alliance with the Game and David Arnold, where the trio would be called Evolution. Jameson would help the duo dominate Impact as the group would hold all the major championships (World Championship, Tag Team Championship, United States Championship) by the end of 2006. On the first episode of Impact in 2007, Jameson made his in-ring return in a title match and won the Iron-Man Championship against the Insane. During a non-title match a month after the title victory, Jameson sustained a dislocated shoulder and was forced to be sidelined again. Two months after suffering another shoulder injury, Jameson returned to television in March and entered in a feud against Rey Mysterio for Jameson's supposedly vacant Iron-Man Championship. Meanwhile, Jameson declared his defection from Evolution and thus turned to a face. Jameson then grew into his "Instant Impact" gimmick; a confident anti-hero displaying heel tactics. Jameson's character reflected toughness, coolness, and bravado. After his feud with Mysterio, Jameson was officially announced as Impact's Assistant General Manager under the tutelage of Stormy. With this action, the couple of Stormy and Jameson began their regime on Impact. One of Jameson's first actions took place on the April 12th edition of Impact when he came out during Alex Slash's resignation speech. He stole the Hardcore Championship from Slash and coining himself as the new title holder. Because of Jameson's actions, his "punishment" was to be placed placed in a three-way match for then-vacant X-Division Championship against Kyle Stevenson and Marcus Jones. Jameson won the match and became the first wrestler in TNA's history to simultaneously hold three singles championships. But this accomplishment wouldn't last awhile when Jameson lost the Hardcore Championship to the Demon. Jameson then developed a legit feud with Mr. Kennedy. After weeks of trading verbal blows, the two had finally met on pay-per-view where Jameson defeated Kennedy. After the match, Jameson unified the Iron-Man and X-Division titles. On the night before, however, Jameson achieved the ultimate accolade as he was inducted into the Hall of Fame for his contributions to the federation. Jameson had continued his feud with Kennedy, this time for the newly unified X-Division Championship. A week later, Jameson booked a Ladder match to name a number one contender for his title on an episode of Impact. Shortly before the match began, the stipulation was subsequently changed as Jameson apparently had vacated his title and the winner of the match would become the new champion. Marcus Jones had retrieved the title and was announced as the new champion but Jameson then attacked Jones, stating the rules were reversed to its original stipulation and Jones would not become the new champion. The following weeks Jameson showed more tactics of a heel and the final straw was when he interfered in a match consisting of the Game, who had returned to TNA that night. Jameson announced that he Game would not be hired and announced that he himself would also quit. Apparently, Jameson was contemplating a break from professional wrestling, citing a burnout, and also disliked some of the fellow wrestlers. In late June, Jameson was relieved of his contractual duties and became a free agent. After a five-month absence away from wrestling, Jameson returned to TNA in 2008 for the third time but as a staff member. Named the federation's Commissioner, Jameson was once again in charge of Impact. He made his on-screen return on the night of New Year's Day during a confrontation between the Demon, Sting, and Stormy. After two months of planting the seeds of a long-term feud between he and Sting, Jameson was ousted from the federation because of a misunderstanding with his ex-fiancé, Stormy. By the end of February, Jameson left TNA for the third time and would not be seen until 2011. On March 21, nearly three years after his last wrestling-related appearance, Jameson arrived on Impact by addressing the crowd and stating he had returned. A week later, Jameson made his in-ring return in a pay-per-view match against his old rival, Mike Dimter, at Guilty Pleasures. With almost three years in the making, Jameson won his first match back in professional wrestling. Jameson then rekindled his friendship with Sting as the duo participated in tag team matches the following weeks. Towards the end of April, the duo had began to show dissension as Sting would leave Jameson alone in the ring during tag team matches. Finally, at the Collision Course pay-per-view, Sting attacked him after Jameson's victory over the Demon. The brutal assault left Jameson in the hospital for the following two weeks with another ensuing week to heal his wounds at home. Jameson finally returned to television late in May as a surprise entrant in a battle royal to name the number one contender for the TNA Undisputed Champion, which he ultimately won. Per match stipulation, Jameson was placed in a pay-per-view match the following week against Danny Michaels. At Cyber Monday, Jameson won his first major championship by pinning Michaels and was named the federation's Undisputed Champion. A month later, Jameson successfully defended the title in a three-way match against David Arnold and Matt Michaels at HomeComing: 2011. 'Ownership' 'All Magnitude X Wrestling (2007)' In early August, Jameson joined the All Magnitude X Wrestling federation that was located in Los Angeles, California, a city nearby his home in Burbank. Jameson agreed to becoming a focal backstage member and help run the promotion's daily operations. Unfortunately the company was forced to shut down when its promoters received a cease and desist letter from Vince McMahon, who had owned all the rights and property of AMX Wrestling. 'Empire Wrestling (2011)' In the months leading to the opening of his second federation, rumors identified Jameson reopening AMX Wrestling. This, however, would not be the case as Empire Wrestling, under the direct influence of Jameson and his business partners (Frank Richards and the Chairman and CEO of Caldwell Industries, Daniel Caldwell), would open its doors in July and debuted on August 1. The brand was thought to have achieved mediocre success four weeks into its debut until the organization ceased operations after the night of their first and only pay-per-view event, Full Throttle. Personal life Jameson is currently single. His father, Joseph, was the head football coach of a local high school while his mother, Rachel, was an aspiring chef. He was engaged to Stormy on two separate occasions; February of 2007 and January of 2008. The couple, however, officially separated because of what Jameson called, "irreconcilable differences." He also dated Babydoll during TNA's cross-promotion with Ring of Honor Wrestling in 2006. Jameson previously dated models Samantha Murray and Vanessa Torres. At Terence Jackson's wedding in 2006, Jameson was his best man. The two have been best friends since their days of playing organized football as preteens. Jameson is also good friends with Frank Richards, his trainer and mentor, and Viper Blade, with whom he would travel with during their time on the road. Jameson has held three positions outside of being an active wrestler. In TNA, he was the assistant General Manager during 2006-2007 and was named the federation's Commissioner in 2008. Jameson was recently promoted to the title of the moderator for TNA's website. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Benjamin Bomb'' (Powerbomb) - 2006; used as a regular move from 2007-2011 **''Jameson Drop'' / Sudden Impact / High Impact / X Marks the Spot (Jumping cutter) - 2006-2011 **''Jameson Lock'' (Arm trap crossface) - 2011; used as a tribute to Chris Benoit **''JSK (Jameson Super Kick)'' / Instant Impact / X-Check (Superkick) - 2006-2008; used rarely as a finisher from 2009-2011 **''STF-X'' (Stepover toehold facelock; usually preceded by a drop toe-hold) - 2006; used rarely as a finisher from 2007-2011 *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Arm drag; usually followed by an arm triangle choke, a figure four necklock, or an inverted headlock **Clothesline **Diving elbow drop; used as a tribute to Randy Savage **Dropkick; sometimes from the top rope **European uppercut **Facebreaker knee smash **Fallaway slam **Figure four leglock; used as a tribute to Ric Flair **Frog splash; used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero **Full nelson slam **Headlock takedown **''Incredible Slam'' (Olympic slam) **''Jameson Combo'' (STO backbreaker followed by a falling neckbreaker, a gutwrench suplex, or a forearm smash to the opponent's chest) **Jumping knee drop **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-back ***Belly-to-belly ***Fisherman ***German ***Northern lights ***Snap ***Vertical ***Wheelbarrow **Powerslam **Running swinging neckbreaker **Snap DDT **Spinebuster *'Managers' **Charisma **Flaming Star **Stormy **Vanessa Torres *'Nicknames' **"Mr. Incredible" **"The Beast" **"The Hottest Free Agent in Professional Wrestling" **"The Incredible One" **"The Instant Impact" **"The Triple Threat of Professional Wrestling" *'Entrance themes' **"Across the Nation" by The Union Underground **"Burn in my Light" by Mercy Drive **"Cult of Personality" by Living Colour **"Dream On" by Aerosmith (used for one week in TNA to celebrate Hall of Fame induction) **"Enter Sandman" by Metallica **"I Walk Alone" by Saliva **"Ride of my Life" by Neurotica (used for one week in TNA to celebrate Triple Crown Championship) Championships and accomplishments *'Total Non-stop Action Wrestling' **Hall of Fame (Class of 2007) **Hardcore Championship (1 time) **Iron-Man Championship (1 time) **Undisputed World Championship (1 time) **X-Division Championship (1 time) External Links *TNA Profile *TNA Website *All Magnitude X Wrestling * Extreme Wrestling Corporation *Total Non-stop Action Wrestling Category:1980 births Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Assistant general managers Category:Characters Category:Characters from Iowa Category:Commissioners Category:Former wrestlers Category:General managers Category:Hall of Fame members Category:Hardcore champions Category:Living people Category:Male characters Category:Male wrestlers Category:Owners Category:Retired wrestlers Category:World champions Category:Wrestlers Category:Writers Category:Inactive wrestlers